


Soliloque

by Neechu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Child Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gen, Nuit du FoF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: Levi est quelqu'un de bavard, même s'il n'est que son seul interlocuteur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, œuf course. Spoilers du chapitre 69.  
>  Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11300567/1/Soliloque).  
>  Cet OS est écrit pour la **[62ème nuit du FoF](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Salle-de-jeux/77280/1/31422/)** , il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **"Soliloque"** en une heure. 

Levi est né dans un monde où les enfants ne sont pas les bienvenus et n'ont pas leur place.

Sa mère a beau essayer de le cacher, Levi sait comment il est venu au monde. Il n'est pas si bête, et les autres ne sont pas déterminés à le protéger comme elle le fait. Il a beau fermer les yeux et plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles, Levi n'est pas si bête et il sait qu'il est né de cet horrible spectacle. Qu'il se cache dans un coin de la pièce ou qu'il attende dans le couloir, cela ne change rien. Il le sait.

Dans ce monde où il est invisible et n'existe pas aux yeux des autres, il a appris à ne devenir qu'une ombre parmi les ombres.

Lorsqu'il ferme les yeux, il essaye d'imaginer les histoires que Kuchel lui raconte et il se récite celles qu'il a fini par apprendre par cœur. Il ne le fait que dans sa tête, parce que cela dérange les clients. Cela ne couvre pas les bruits qui l'entoure, mais cela l'aide. Un peu. Levi ne sait pas à quoi ressemble toutes ces choses qu'elle lui raconte, mais il sait que ça ne peut pas être pire qu'ici.

Avec le temps, même s'il essaye de ne pas regarder leurs visages, il en reconnaît certains. Eux ne le voient pas, et aucun mot ne sortent de leur bouche en dehors des râles de plaisir malsain et de mots obscènes glissés au creux de l'oreille de sa mère. Malgré lui, il retient leurs visages et il sait que, peut-être, il tient de l'un d'eux. Malgré lui et sans qu'ils le sachent, il leur parle et imagine la vie qu'ils mènent en dehors de ces murs. Il s'imagine que, peut-être, l'un d'eux les prendra et les emmènera voir le ciel.

Et même si ces espoirs sont vains et qu'il en parfaitement conscience parce que plus personne ne vient les voir, il continue pour éviter de devenir complètement fou, ou justement parce qu'il a peut-être déjà sombré dans la folie.


End file.
